Ash
by Lenora Finch
Summary: When Ashley Purdey meets a girl called Jade. Read and Review Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To the girl that reviews as 'tori'. I don't know what 'Jade' would look like, so maybe you could drop a review or something, telling me. That goes for what kind of story you want aswell, so tell me anything/everything you want included in it and I will try and include it the best I can. ^_^ Hope you like it.**

**For Tori**

I always had a little anxiety before shows.

I still do sometimes.

When I first started in the band, I used to get it real bad, because I thought that I wasn't good enough.

Now I know that im good enough. Ive proved myself and I know I can do it.

But I still had that little bit of anxiety.

I reached for the war paint and rubbed it all over my body.

I always got ready for shows on my own. Well mainly anyway. I don't know, I just had to get in the zone, I guess.  
Im thinking that to many people, anxiety and all that is not something you would expect of me. But I've always had my anxiety. Ever since I was a little kid.

I had finished getting ready and was just tweeting to all my adoring fans when I got a tap on the hotel room door and Jake poked his head around the door.

I looked up.

"Time to go, buddy." He said and I grinned.

I got up and we left the hotel room with the other guys.

…

It was the end of the show, and we had finished the encore already.

Andy was backstage with a towel around his shoulders "Great set, guys." And he put his arms around mine and C.C's shoulders.

We went to the room we all chilled in backstage and got totally hammered, so I don't remember much of that night.

But I remember there were a bunch of groupies and their friends that got in.

I remember that much.

But I did not remember her.

Not even her name at that point.

But I don't regret it.

Because if it never happened, even though I didn't remember her at all for a while, I wouldve never met Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again, and ok, ill try and make it work, I hope you like it – tell me what you think! I will make it warped tour, because I always wanted to go there! ^_^**

About 6 months had passed since that concert and we were playing warped tour.

We were sharing a stage with people like Bullet for my valentine and Pierce The Veil.

We were headlining and as soon as we arrived at the venue there were a group of fans waiting for us.

Andy of course strode off the van, confident as ever, arms wide, white teeth flashing his signature smile, and he was met by a sea of youngsters, all clawing to get a piece of Andy Biersack.

The other guys got off the bus and met their adoring fans too, but I just waited in the doorway of the tour bus, smiling at them.

I don't know why I didn't go out. Normally me and Andy ran out together, but I was feeling a little low and tired.

A few fans broke away from the crowds around the guys and ran to the doorway of the bus, I think they were all friends.

I smiled and said "Hi" and they looked like they'd just melted. Even the guys.

I laughed and stepped down from the bus, and one of the guys held out his hand for a handshake. I shook his hand and then pulled him in for a hug, and he hugged me back real tight.

I always tried to get close to my fans because when I was a kid, the bands I idolised mainly didn't really give a crap about their fans. They said they did, but they didn't.

And that was always one of the qualities I loved about our band, is that we always try and meet fans and show them a real good show.

So I hugged the group of five that had come to meet me, going through two guys, two girls and then the last girl.

I thought she seemed familiar, but put it down to the fact that I had seen many fan girls over the years, whether it be in the shows in the mosh pits, or backstage or just when they screamed and ran up to me in the street.

But this girl seemed so familiar to me.

She looked up at me, and smiled, a cheeky little grin. I looked at her and smiled back.

There was an awkward silence where we just smiled at each other and finally a blush rose over her tanned skin and she laughed "Well can I have a hug, or are they first come first serve?"

I grinned and blushed a little myself, laughing and hugging her.

She had long blonde hair, which smelled of strawberries, and I breathed her in, smelling her perfume. There was something about being in her arms that seemed familiar, and when I drew away her hazel eyes were familiar too.

And as I looked at her, everything began to get so familiar it was beginning to scare me.  
Her friends giggled and laughed with each other but she just smiled at me.

I shut the tour bus' door and locked it before saying that I should go say hi to the other fans.

As I walked out to meet the rest, I was met by a sea of fans too, and got thrown back a little as they all pounded into me.

I laughed.

But her gang didn't come closer. They just stayed where they were.

I talked to all the other fans, and gradually some of them started to leave and say goodbye, until there were only a few left.

But I kept finding myself looking back over at the blonde girl, with hazel eyes and tanned skin. My mind searched for somewhere I would've met her, but found no recognition.

It was strange, I was always quite good with remembering fans.

I tried not to forget things since I joined BVB, because it was a new sort of life for me and one I never wanted to forget. Which was a big difference to my life before hand, I had become so use to purposefully forgetting each day of my life that I didn't really remember it at all.

I snapped back into reality as the fans finally left and Jinxx came and slapped a hand on my shoulder. "C'mon lets get some lunch."

…

I sat eating my burger in McDonalds, staring into space.

"Ash…" I heard, and then there was a hand waving in front of my face and I looked up.

"What's up, man?" Jake said.

"Nothing…" I said. And then "Have you ever saw a fan and had such bad de ja vu it was kinda creeping you out?"  
He looked at me and laughed. "Damn, Ash, you need to get some sleep, you've been getting weirder by the day."  
I laughed it off, and tried to forget about it.

Soon enough it was the show, and I played my ass off and went to bed blissfully drunk.


End file.
